character_profilefandomcom-20200213-history
Cailaca Cortez
Cailaca Cubruita Cortez is the main protagonist of The Gory World of Cailaca Basic Appearance Cailaca is a young, beautiful girl with an olive complexion, dark brown eyes. She has long ash-brown hair which she wears in various styles: curly, straight, or naturally waved. Personality & Relations Personality Cailaca is kind, but also timid due to her sister's cruel treatment greatly breaking her self-esteem. Cailaca also loves to sing and speaks Spanish fluently. Machete enjoys abusing her and, as she has stated many times before, has forced her to go through humiliation and torture; but despite that, Cailaca displays true affection and concern for Machete.In the tv series however, Cailaca went through a dramatic change in personality. She had become a spirited and tomboyish young lady. For example, in Machete the Macabre(pilot episode), she wore a pretty dress to Azucar's slumber party, along with a pair of leggings and sneakers, so that she doesn't look too girly. Also, in Machete's Quinceanero, she didn't like the dress she was wearing, because she thought it was too pink and poofy so she is wearing a black dress.She is cute, sweet, kind, smart, awesome, beautiful, and somehow just like Manny Santos.In Blood Moon Pageant,she is a vegetarian due of her love of animals.In the sleeping episode, Cailaca became downright meek when Machete stole her "Nerve", although Cailaca later learned that Cindy is not what makes her "quiet, peaceful, and sleepy" - it is Cailaca herself.In MBFMGW,When Manny's ex-girlfriend gets injured,so she trains a wild gypsy named Sondra Celli to be normal like a non gypsy named Manny Gutierrez.However,Cailaca and Machete learns not to change Sondra for who she is and allows her to be herself in the talent portion of the wedding pageant...and she wins and finally married Manny. Relations Friends Machete Bender When they first meet, Cailaca sees Machete as a true friend/ally right away, and after he comes to accept her. Family Mila Cortez For the most part, Cailaca is oblivious to the extreme dislike Mila holds for her. She often acts as if Mila is her friend (even trying to do fun things for her at her birthday party), but is always rebuffed. Ana Cortez Cailaca had a difficult relationship with her mother, who was horrible and mean. Not fond of her mother's strict and traditional sense, she likes being sent to Santa Ynez to get some space from her. Ramon Cortez Cailaca seems to like Ramon's kind personality, being grateful for not being sent to an orphanage right after she fails to take care of herself. Though Cailaca often believes that her mother is boring, discovering that her father also likes dancing in "Bender Family Vacation" causes her to realize her dad is cooler than she originally thought. Her dad finds out about her going to dimensions outside of Santa Ynez, while she learns he died thanks to her mother and sister, so for one time, Ramon promises not to tell, and the two embrace over it. Cailaca and her father share a kind and soft spoken personality that was shown in "Muerte Pain" as well as a need to dancing. History Cailaca is a young daughter of a wealthy family in El Paso. However, tragedy soon strikes when Cailaca's father died. Her mother and evil older sister takes advantage of this situation and makes her a maid, trying hard to make her life as miserable as possible. Cailaca celebrates her 15th birthday, but Azucar tricks Cailaca into performing a satanic ritual and going to Santa Ynez. In the TV series, Cailaca grew up in a boring little town in Texas where her strict mother never let her have any fun. She had an early curfew, couldn't go to any parties, and was certainly not allowed to wander on her own. Her mother ignored her and laughed at her ambition. Nevertheless, she dreamed of someday being a musician. Nobody could tame her wild spirit, but music soothing her soul as soon as she turned 16. In the pilot episode, Cailaca got teased by Azucar and her girl posse and go to the cemetery. She explored the mausoleum and found an ancient Aztec tomb filled with evil spells. After reading a few passages from the book, she falls into Santa Ynez and met a half human half demon teen named Machete Bender. In Lila(episode), As a child, Cailaca had always loved singing. At school, she would sing songs. Her classmates would tease her since she was different, and Cailaca would run home crying. One day her uncle surprised her with a music instrument that would make her cool- a guitar. Since no one else had a guitar because she lived in a pretty poor area, Cailaca was instantly the coolest kid at school. In Cailaca Comes to Santa Ynez, Cailaca had a traditional Quinceanera like most girls of Hispanic heritage. In Machete's Quinceanera, When she was little, Cailaca spent most of her time scaring people. One day, a demon scaring her. Misc. Trivia * In earlier conceptual versions, Cailaca was a nice and soft spoken girl who didn't have a biological father but believed she did. * In earlier versions, Cailaca and Machete were enemies instead of friends, and Machete was named "Cuchillo." * It is implied Cailaca has family/sibling issues slightly like Manny's. * Cailaca's favorite color is pink. * She inherits her passion for dancing ballet from her father, who secretly dance ballet himself. * Cailaca is, at least for most of the series, a vegetarian. She temporarily breaks this diet by eating fish in Cheer Up Machete; however, she says it is strict because she is in "survival mode". * In My Fair Manny,it is revealed that she lost her father, the only family and friend she had by heart (until She met Machete and Manny) and that Mailaca ruined most of her life.Manny found out that Cailaca's own mother sends her to a orphanage for the sake of that witch, Mailaca which made Manny a little upset,but Manny is right,Mailaca and the mother are monsters and said that Mailaca is an ugly, stupid, disgusting, heartless, soulless, vile, and unattractive witch and a disgrace/insult to her classmates. * In "Blood Moon Pageant", Cailaca and Machete's souls are said to be bound together for eternity, according to blood moon legend. * In Tarot Creek,Due on her human side,she learns that human girls are better than incubus boys. * In the web series, Cailaca was voiced by Genesis Ochoa. In the tv series, she is voiced by Zoe Saldana. * Cailaca herself has confirmed that she and the other people from El Paso aren't have the light pink brain. Rather, they have the pink brain just like demons have the red brain. * In the episode "Slumber Party Club", Cailaca can jump extremely high. Appearances * Wolf Girl Category:Characters Category:Cailaca Category:Cortez Category:Wolf Girl/Characters Category:Teens Category:Human